Royal Lovers
by Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the heiress of The Hyacinth Kingdom. The Hyacinth Kingdom has a shortage of money and The Uchiha Kingdom, a neighboring kingdom, has been buying most of their land. To save them, Sakura Haruno must marry the heir to the Uchiha Kingdom.
1. A Painful Decision

This is... a new story! ENJOY!

Naruto, like, isn't mine...

* * *

_It's only getting worse. How will be able to fix this...?_

A beautiful young lady about 17 years of age was sitting on the windowsill and staring at the star-filled sky. Her hair was pink and reached above her butt. Her eyes were green, her skin was white.

The girl knelt down on the floor, clasped her hands together, and mumbled prayers. After she was done she laid down on the bed next to her and went to sleep.

-

--

The sun that shone through the window woke the girl the next day. The girl groggily walked to the bathroom adjacent to her room to wash up. The moment she was done in the bathroom and was in her room again her mother came in trough the door.

"Good morning Sakura!" The woman smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Morning Mother."

Sakura's mother is Chartreuse Haruno. Sakura's appearance is much like her mothers. The skin. The hair. The eyes. Pretty much the same thing. Her mother was slightly taller than her and her hair was a bit longer.

"Your father and I are trying as hard as we can to save this Kingdom, Sakura. Please understand that. Don't try to sneak out again." Chartreuse said.

"Yes Mother."

_It's true. My parents are the king and queen of the Hyacinth Kingdom and I am its princess. Unfortunately, it's a dreadful time for us because we have a shortage of money. I tried helping by dressing up like a commoner, sneaking out of the palace, and selling flowers in the village under Hyacinth rule. Outside the Kingdom I'm known as "the local flower girl."_

"Good. Breakfast will be brought to you so you don't have to go to the kitchen. This afternoon, you father will be having a meeting with the King of The Uchiha Kingdom in the ballroom. Please don't disturb them." Chartreuse left her daughter in her room.

_The Uchiha Kingdom... The kingdom that's been taking advantage of our crisis. The Uchiha Kingdom has been buying most of our land. To think that the king would just kindly talk to my father after what he's done so far...  
He's gotta be planning something!_

Sakura laid face-up on her bed as she thought of what this "meeting" was really about.

-

--

**The Uchiha Kingdom  
1:43 p.m.**

Two men are seen outside the gates of The Uchiha Kingdom. One is slightly taller than the other and has a black stallion at his right. The other man wears a bored expression and looks younger.

"Father. Why are you going to speak with The King of The Hyacinth Kingdom?" the younger man asks.

"I'm going to propose a deal. It's only fair. Besides," The Father paused as he hopped on his stallion. "we've known each other for sometime now."

The Father grinned as his horse galloped all the way to the Hyacinth Kingdom. The Father is known as The Uchiha King.

When The Uchiha King arrived at the gates of The Hyacinth Kingdom he noticed the guards waiting at the entrance. They showed respect and allowed him in the kingdom. The Uchiha King mounted off the horse, walked past the guards, and through the large wooden doors of the kingdom. Inside the Uchiha King was escorted to Sakura's father by Touya; Sakura's Father's attendant.

Touya was only about 7 years older than Sakura and was also taller than her. He had short black hair and was not only The Hyacinth King's attendant, but also his most trusted friend.

The floor of the kingdom was made of marble that was polished thoroughly. As the Uchiha King and Touya made their way through the grand halls of The Hyacinth Kingdom the king noticed that there were symbols of a giant golden cursive 'H' in a red circle imprinted on the carpets, walls, and banners.

The two eventually stopped at the ballroom. Touya opened the doors for The Uchiha King and bowed to him as he entered the ballroom. Inside the ballroom was were the Hyacinth King was waiting for his arrival.

"Thank you for coming," The Hyacinth King bowed. "Fugaku-sama"

Fugaku Uchiha; The King of The Uchiha Kingdom. Fugaku had short jet-black hair, black eyes, and his appearance alone would tell anyone to back off.

"No need to stick to formalities, Limelyn-sama," Fugaku hinted.

Limelyn Haruno; The king of The Hyacinth Kingdom. Limelyn had short golden hair and his eyes were golden-brown. He is a few inches taller than his wife.

Limelyn stood tall and was face-to-face with Fugaku.

"Yes."

* * *

Sakura saw Touya escorting Fugaku to the ballroom. 

_It's him! Fugaku-sama!  
He must be here to meet with father. I've gotta find out what their talking about!!!_

Sakura crept skillfully past all the guards, the maids, and the butlers of the kingdom all the way to the ballroom. She tried pressing her ear against the door.

_Damn! I can't hear a thing. I'll have to open the doors a little._

Sakura gently pushed the door with her body. She was able to hear little bits of her father's meeting.

* * *

"So it's decided then," Fugaku concluded. "We will combine our two kingdoms." 

Sakura was confused.  
_Combine...?_

"The heir of the Uchiha Kingdom will marry the heiress of the Hyacinth Kingdom in an arranged marriage."

_An arranged marriage...? No..._

Sakura couldn't help but run away from the ballroom. She ran all the way to her room.

She cried on her bed and didn't stop.

-

--

"Sakura..." Limelyn heard his daughter run and he knew that she was listening in on the meeting.

Limelyn faced Fugaku. "I need to go see my daughter. You may leave now, Fugaku-sama."

Limelyn followed his daughter's cries to her room. He didn't know how to approach her. He didn't know if he should talk about it later. Limelyn decided to wait until she was ready.

Fugaku was escorted back outside by Touya. He got on his horse and rode back to his kingdom where he would tell his son about the marriage.

* * *

It was nighttime and Limelyn had already told his wife about their daughter's wedding. They wanted to talk about this together with their daughter, but when they entered her room... 

"SAKURA!!!!"

She was already long gone.

* * *

First chapter: FINISHED!  
Brought to you by Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji  
Hyacinth was their previous last name but they changed it to Haruno; I got the word Hyacinth from Monster Rancher 4 

Plz read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi


	2. A Mysterious Man, A Strange Girl

Thank you to those who reviewed my new story! Okay, I KNOW that everything sounds kinda confusing on some parts, but it's just the first chapter. Everything will make more sense when you read on... and yeah! About the title... I gave it a whole bunch of options on my profile before I started this story, but I never used any of them. I don't know if this title is okay, though. Oh well!

If Naruto were mine it'd be a twisted story...

* * *

**_Dear Mother and Father,_**

**_I can no longer live with you. There is no place for me in this world. I cannot withstand this pain anymore.  
I've runaway._**

**_Sakura_**

Chartreuse read the letter over and over again, but didn't want to believe any of it.She wept as she held the letter close to her heart.

Limelyn took action and sent out several troops to look for his only daughter.

-

--

A whole week had passed. Every day, Limelyn and Chartreuse prayed for their daughter's safe return. Their search teams were unable to find her. Sakura was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_The woods in the morning is peaceful; nothing to bother me. About a week ago, my father told me I was supposed to marry the heiress of the Hyacinth Kingdom. But now she's missing. Limelyn-sama has sent some search troops and as soon as they find her, I'll have to marry her... My father made a horrible deal. I don't even know the girl. All I know is her name._

A young man sat on a tree branch high above the ground. He rested against the tree enjoying the serene peace of the woods. While this young man was relaxing he spotted something pink behind a tree.

_...Pink?_

The man lept down from the tree and walked toward to whatever was pink behind the tree.

_What's pink in the woods?_

As the man came closer he identified the pink thing as strands of hair. And what the man found behind the tree was something unexpected. What he found was a beautiful young maiden. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and it was obvious that she hasn't had anything decent to eat for a couple of days.

_...A maiden? Strange._

"Hey, wake up," The man knelt down towards the maiden. He tried nudging her a little on the shoulder to wake her up. "Wake up."

Slowly the girl opened her emerald eyes. "Wha...?"

"Wake up, girl." The man said again.

The girl was now full awake. She saw the man before her and blushed.

"Eek!" She quickly hid from the man on the other side of the tree.

"Excuse me, but um... what were you doing to me in my sleep?" She asked hesitantly.

_Is this girl for real?_

"Nothing," The man stood. "I didn't do anything to you."

The girl walked closer to the man. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh...um. Please excuse my behavior," The maiden said walking towards the man. "I should've known you meant no harm. By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno!"

_It's her...!!!_

"Sasuke." The man said.

Sasuke had black hair that spiked up in the back. He was a few inches taller than Sakura. His dark eyes gave everyone he looked upon a cold glare. The atmosphere around him made him almost completely unapproachable.

_I don't know why but it's hard just standing in front of him!_

"What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, ran away from home." Sakura's head drooped down.

"Where is your home?" Sasuke asked.

_This man..._  
"In the village under Uchiha rule."

_Damn! I'm so stupid! I already blew it enough by giving Sasuke-san my last name. I can't let him know that I'm the princess of the Hyacinth Kingdom. As soon as he finds out he'll tell Fugaku-sama and I'll have to marry the heir of the Uchiha Kingdom. What's worse is that I don't know if he's from the Uchiha Kingdom or the Hyacinth Kingdom. If he's from the Hyacinth Kingdom he'd know right away that I'm the princess. If he's from the Uchiha kingdom there's a possibility he doesn't know who I am yet . If that's the case then I must act like a village girl that's run away from home under the Uchiha rule!_

"When was the last time you ate something decent?"

"About 4 days ago."

_This girl... is Sakura Haruno, the missing princess of the Hyacinth Kingdom. She sure was stupid to give me her last name._

"What? You must be starving by now!!" Sasuke said a little surprised.

_Looks like she still doesn't know who I am. If she did she'd run away._

"Yes. I'm famished," Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but..."

"But?"

"Well, do you have any food on you right now?"

"No."

"I see... It's alright!" Sakura smiled.

_This girl...  
_"How 'bout I take you to my house? You can eat as much as you like there." Sasuke offered.

"Really? Thank you, Sasuke-san!"

"Follow me."

Sasuke led Sakura through the forest.

_I can't let this girl know I'm an Uchiha. Who knows what she'll do...? Sakura Haruno..._

Sasuke looked back at the girl behind him.

_This girl is my betrothed? Doesn't matter. I just have to act like a normal gentlemen. I'll lead her to the cottage I have in this forest and offer her the opportunity to stay there. This way I can keep a close eye on her and Father will never find out about her._

"So Sakura?" Sasuke said getting her attention?

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"What made you run away from home?"

"My... parents."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Sasuke said and looked in front of him. "We're here."

Sakura and Sasuke were standing in front of a cottage right in the middle of the forest. It was mainly colored a bright green and the roof was yellow.

"A cottage?" Sakura pondered.

"It's where I live."

"I see."  
_So he's just a man that live in the forest._

Sasuke opened the door to his cottage. "Come inside."

Sakura stepped inside the cottage. It had all the necesseties a person would need. But there was only one bed.

Sasuke looked inside the pantry for any food. He grabbed a fruit basket and handed it to Sakura.

"Here. Eat this at the table."

"Thank you!" Sakura grabbed the fruits basket and began happily eating the fruit at the table. Sasuke only watched.

_If I ask her to stay she'll say no and if I insist she'll still say no because there's only one bed. I need to think of a way to convince her to stay in this house. It shouldn't be too hard considering how simple minded she is._

"Sakura."

Sakura let out a muffled "yes" as she kept eating the fruit.

"You can stay here."

Sakura immediately swallowed the remaining chewed up pieces of apple in her mouth and stood up to face Sasuke.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"There's only one bed! And I'd be causing you too much trouble!"

"It's no trouble. I have a hammock not too far from here. Besides, where else can you go?" Sasuke said holding Sakura's hands.

_Sasuke-san...  
_"All right. I'll stay." Sakura said as she rested her head on Sasuke's chest.

_Got you!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: COMPLETE!!

Sasuke isn't in royal clothing.

Now that Sakura's staying in Sasuke's cottage no one will find her and he won't have to marry her. But how long will this last? Limelyn will search everywhere for his daughter and the Uchiha Kingdom is no exception. Sooner or later Sasuke will be unable to use the cottage to hide Sakura and will have to hide her in the castle. But while he's doing all this he must not let her catch on that he's her betrothed. Will Sasuke be able to pull it off or will something happen between the two while they're together?

Don't forget to read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi.


	3. The Purple Flower Blooms In Two Hearts

NOOOOOOOOO!!! CHARGERS LOST!! (ima charger fan)

Naruto can only belong to one peson

* * *

_I don't know why, but…  
__I couldn't refuse Sasuke-san's offer_

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke said

"Are you sure? It's okay for me to sleep in the hammock, so-

"It's all right," Sasuke raised his hand in front of Sakura. "It's dangerous in the forest. And I wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to get hurt." Sasuke knew he could easily manipulate Sakura just with a smile.

When Sakura saw his smile she blushed. She pulled her hand free away from Sasuke's grasp and turned away from him. Sasuke mentally smirked.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. Please excuse my behavior. I'm not feeling well."

"Alright. I'm gonna go outside. Tell me if you need anything." Sasuke left Sakura alone in the cottage.

When Sakura heard the door shut and was sure Sasuke wasn't in the room anymore she brought both her hands to her mouth. _What is it…? _She thought. _What is this feeling I feel for Sasuke-san?_

Sasuke stood just outside the cottage.

_Perfect! As long as she stays with me neither father nor Limelyn-sama will find her and I won't have to marry her. _Sasuke thought about the situation deeply. _Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Hyacinth Kingdom, was stated missing a week ago. Ever since then, Limelyn-sama has been sending search troops everywhere in an attempt to find her. He's even started to search the Uchiha Kingdom for her. The forest Sakura and I are in is in the southern portion of the Uchiha Kingdom and Limelyn-sama has only searched the north-eastern portion of the Kingdom. Later he'll be searching all around the castle. I don't know my father's relationship with him but he seems to trust him searching his kingdom. In about a week or so I'll have to hide Sakura elsewhere._

While Sasuke mused on how to hide Sakura the pink-haired teen herself walked out of the cottage to meet with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" Sakura called.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. "Sakura, you don't have to refer to me as '-san.' Put '-kun instead."

"So... Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded.

"All right. So Sasuke-kun, do you know any place where I can bathe?" Sakura slightly blushed when she finished her sentence.

Sasuke stared at Sakura strangely.

"I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Sasuke-sama, but...!"

"It's alright," Sasuke said raising his hand in defense. "Yeah, I know a nearby rivulet were you may bathe. Follow me."

Sasuke signaled Sakura to follow him again.

"Sakura, do you have a change of clothes?" Sasuke asked then added. "Surely you have something to change into."

Sakura paused for a moment, and then announced that she didn't have any other clothes. A blush streaked across her face when she said it.

Sasuke sighed in disappointment. "It's okay. I'll go buy some clothes for you in the village."

"You will? I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Don't worry it's no trouble at all. Stay in the cottage while I'm gone." Although Sasuke said it as a request Sakura felt like it was an order. Sakura obeyed and went back inside the cottage. "I'll be back," Sasuke said to Sakura's retreating form. As Sakura opened the door to the cottage Sasuke turned the other and walked toward the castle.

* * *

The halls of the Uchiha Kingdom were as bright as the Hyacinth Kingdom. The rugs and banners were white with the design of a dark blue capitalized 'U' inside a circle with the same shade of blue. Sasuke walked calmly through the halls of his parent's kingdom. He eventually came to an opening and walked into a garden where the vines hung from a limitless height. He walked past the flowers towards a woman observing the red roses carefully. 

"Mother, do you have any clothes you'd like to donate?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I might have a few," The woman didn't look up at her son. Instead she bent down and pulled out a single rose. "Do you mind me asking why?"

"I've decided to be a little more generous." He lied. After Sasuke had said that a servant ran up to Sasuke's Mother. "Mikoto-sama!! I've checked all the flowers and all of them seem to doing fine."

Mikoto Uchiha: Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom. Mikoto's eyes and hair were livid and it contrasted with her chalky skin. She was slightly taller than Sasuke. Her hair was as long as Chartreuse's and she had the same personality as hers: kind and gentle.

"Thank you, Hirai, for taking care of the Aerial Garden," Mikoto thanked.

Hirai had auburn hair and pasty skin. Her eyes were olive. She had an affectionate smile that she showed to her superiors. She was appointed caretaker of the Aerial Garden by Mikoto because of her green thumb.

"Good morning, Sasuke-sama." Hirai bowed. Sasuke only nodded.

"Hirai, can you go into my closet and fetch the clothes I never wear? Sasu-chan said he'd be a little more generous." Mikoto smiled.

"Mother!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Yes Mikoto-sama." Hirai left without a backwards glance.

"Hirai will get the clothes," Mikoto turned towards Sasuke. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, but I'll ask a servant to buy the things I need from the village. Thank you." Sasuke smiled at his mother.

_Mother's clothes should be sufficient. They're about the same height so it shouldn't be a problem. The only thing left to get are…_

Sasuke ordered a nearby servant to get the remaining items he needed. He gave the servant a handful of money and told him he could keep the change for doing the errand for him. He informed the servant to get everything as quickly as possible. The servant left the castle by the orders of his master. In only a few minutes both the servant and Hirai came with the clothes Sasuke needed.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his cottage to see Sakura. In his arms were dresses, bras, panties, and a washboard. On his shoulder was a towel. 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you're back," Sakura chirped then looked down at the bras and panties. "You bought those for me? Was it embarrassing for you to buy them?"

"I hid them well," Sasuke replied. "Here ." Sasuke handed Sakura the clothes.

Sakura gasped when she saw the dresses. "These dresses are beautiful!" Sakura beamed. "They seem fit for a queen! This must've cost a fortune."

"I have a friend and he's the one who sold them to me." Sasuke gave the washboard and the towel to Sakura. "You can wash your clothes with the washboard and dry yourself with the towel."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Sakura asked.

"All I want is for you to stay in this cottage."

* * *

"Fugaku-sama, please give me permission to search more of your kingdom. I will, of course, not search in your castle." 

Fugaku looked down at Limelyn kneeling before him. "Very well."

* * *

Chapter 3: REALLY SHORT!

Even though Sakura is a princess she still had to act like a peasent/ serf/ village girl/ etc. A rivulet is also a creek. Fugaku and Limelyn are in the ballroom at the Uchiha Kingdom. I'm going to Comic-cons this year!

don't forget 2 read stories from Chikane-AnnaOnodera and cute.sadistic.chibi.


	4. I Am The Best Knight Here

Calm down, Sakura

_Calm down, Sakura! It's just a bath and Sasuke-kun is just here to protect me. We're both mature. Not like he'll peep or anything, right?!_

Sakura, being a naïve girl, made her bath fairly quick despite knowing that Sasuke would never become a pervert. They were at the lake: Sakura was bathing and Sasuke was waiting behind a tree. As soon as Sakura said that she was finished Sasuke knew what she thought and smirked. "I'm no pervert, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "I-I know!! It's just…!"

Sakura walked up to Sakura. "Just what?"

Sakura looked the other way. "Nevermind. Let's just get back to the cottage."

When they reached the cottage Sasuke was about to offer Sakura some food until he saw her already snacking on a carrot. _She seems comfortable enough. _

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. What do you usually do in the day? There must've been something that you did before you found me," Sakura asked bluntly.

Sasuke thought about his answer. He couldn't just tell her that he did errands in the castle. "I fish in the river and sell what I catch in the village. I also hang out with a friend of mine."

After answering Sasuke thought if it would be better if he just ignored Sakura's question. 

"Really? Can I meet your friend?"

"No."

"Are you gonna go fishing today?"

"No. Not today." _Dammit! She's asking too many questions! It's like she has a clue as to who I am. _Sasuke cleared his mind from frustration. _Oh, yeah. I still have to do that._

"Sakura, follow me. I'll pinpoint parts of the woods with colored flags. Sakura, no matter what you must not go past the flags. Understood?"

Sakura shot up from a chair, stood tall and saluted.

_I'll take that as a yes…?_

"That right there is the east part of the woods. You are not to leave here unless I say so."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I won't go past any of these flags."

_If Father were to search the Uchiha Kingdom for me he'd first search the northeastern part. Then he'd search the north and east sections at the same time. Judging from where Sasuke-kun pointed I'd say we're in the south. Father roughly takes 1 to 2 days searching each section. That means that within six days he'd be searching the south and I'd have to hide somewhere else._

"Sakura?" Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm…? Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura reassured.

"That's good. I have to go somewhere. Can you stay here until I get back?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke knew that if he was suddenly not staying in the castle like he used to his friend would get suspicious. And his friend isn't the kind of person you see everyday. Nope. His friend is the Captain of The Uchiha Army. But that isn't what makes his friend so unique. His friend is the most obstinate, hardheaded, hyperactive person in the world.

"Sasuke, where've you been?" asked Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki: Captain of The Uchiha Army. A well-trained soldier that always follows the knights' code of conduct; chivalry. He has blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a knack for annoying his best friend, Sasuke.

Naruto was training some squires in the training dome. It had everything a knight needed to train at his best.

"I don't need to tell you." Sasuke replied.

"Fine. I see how it is," Naruto smiled slyly. "But I'll find what you're hiding."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Whatever," Sasuke glanced at the squires Naruto had been training. They looked like a kitten version of the real Uchiha army: small and inexperienced. "Are you training these soldiers properly?" Sasuke taunted.

"Are you saying that my men aren't capable of being in your father's army?!"

"NO," Sasuke waited for Naruto to understand what he meant.

Naruto thought and yelled. "Hey!!"

Sasuke smirked and walked toward the squires. Naruto glared childishly at his retreating form.

The squires were jousting, shooting arrows, horseback riding, and fencing with each other. Sasuke was observing them equally until one squire caught his eye. This squire had reddish-brown hair, black eyes, and enormous vitality. He was fencing and he bested his opponent. This was surprising because the squire only looked to be about 10 years old.

"You," Sasuke approached the squire who was dumping a bucketful of water on his head. "What's your name?"

The squire set the bucket down and bowed. "K-Keichi, sir."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, sir."

"Really? Your pretty amazing. How would you like to be a knight? You seem to know what you're doing."

Keichi looked up with excitement that no eleven-year old boy could contain. "You mean it?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll tell Sir Naruto to prepare a ceremony for you."

Keichi smiled then bowed. Sasuke left a few encouraging words before leaving.

"Dobe," Sasuke tried getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto was teaching a squire how to hold a bow and arrow. "What is it?"

"Does Keichi have any relatives?"

"Yeah, Hirai. They're siblings."

"Hmm… What's his last name?"

Naruto stood eye-level with Sasuke. "He's…"

After hearing Keichi's last name Sasuke grinned. "Alright," Sasuke began leaving Naruto his work. "Oh, and one more thing, Naruto. I've appointed Keichi as a knight so you'll have to go through a ceremony."

"Wait! Sasuke—!!"

Naruto turned toward the exit expecting to see Sasuke, but he was already gone.

"Sakura. Sorry I took so—," Sasuke opened the door to his cottage expecting to see Sakura, but she wasn't there. "Sakura?!"

Sasuke was filled with adrenaline. Sakura was missing and he had no idea where she could've gone. All he could think was that the Hyacinth scouts had found and taken her. That they had taken her away from _him. _Sasuke looked everywhere around the woods. Left, right, Sakura wasn't in either direction. Sasuke wanted to scream to his name, but he knew that he couldn't.

Sasuke's muscles gave in. He urged his body to move, but to no avail. He leaned against a tree. His chest was heaving with every breath he took. _Sakura!_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke whizzed around and stared wide-eyed. Standing right before him was Sakura. And then, just like how your life can go away at any moment, Sasuke went from worried to angry. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and yelled questions in her face.

"Where were you, Sakura?! I've looked everywhere!! Don't ever disappear like that again! Do you understand??"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun.," Sakura looked guilty and sad. "I was just…," Sakura's eyes began to water.

Sasuke noticed. He lowered his voice and acted calm. "Don't cry," Sasuke moved his hand and rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. You just don't know how…"

…_Worried I was…_

"Just don't do it again and stay next to the cottage next time."

Sakura whimpered and nodded.


End file.
